Marcus Jacobs
Marcus Jacobs is a Jedi Master and was a close friend to Bryan Khayman. He currently lives in with his son Milo. Early life Marcus was born in 1979 to a Jewish family living in Chicago. During his childhood, he was often found causing trouble. His father being the Jedi member of the family would often attempt to control Marcus' behavior until he was killed in what was believed to be an accident, later revealed to be the work of the Chicago Outfit who thought that the Jedi Knight was a federal investigator. He would soon be found by Mace Windu who had survived the attack by Palpatine and Vader and was living in the city and trained as a Jedi in the Middle East. During this training, Iraqi forces invaded the country where they were training, Windu was killed and Jacobs turned over to the Iraqi government. Life in Iraq Jacobs was given free reign of the Iraqi palaces, mainly due to his use of the Force to open doors and locks. The Iraqis did not want to kill him, fearing that the United States would invade the country and remove the government from power. In 1998, Bryan Khayman traveled to Israel searching for Jacobs. After a brief showdown, Jacobs found Khayman to be of better character then the Iraqis and left with Khayman. Living in New York Marcus moved to New York soon after and joined the New York City Police Department. While there he was paired up with another of Khayman's friends named Steven Porter. When Moff Tiann Jerjerrod attacked the city in 2001, Marcus along with many others would lead a resistance against the Empire. During this time, Marcus would become the victim of Khayman's pranks. When the Empire built Death Star III, he traveled with Khayman to Area 51 and made comments about the waste of taxpayer money on the base. In late 2002, the Empire naturally began working on a bigger Death Star to replace the one that was destroyed by Khayman and Jacobs. Jacobs would lead a ground force to the planet Gratha to destroy the shield generator for Death Star IV, this allowed Khayman to destroy that station as well. During the problems with the Empire, Jacobs would marry and father his only child, a son named Milo. Battle with the Mafia New York After the battles with the Empire were over, he would go on to take part in a war between Khayman who many thought was the reincarnation of Eliot Ness and the Donatelli Crime Organization. During this time his wife was killed in an accident, later revealed to be a mob hit. The mob soon planted fake evidence claiming that Khayman and Jacobs were on the mob payroll, and they were soon fired from the NYPD. However, the FBI had already reserved spots for them and they quickly found themselves ironically working with the Empire. During this time, Jacobs would often fall victim to Erik Jensen and Michael Piett who enjoyed pulling pranks on him after Khayman told them that Jacobs was a classic victim. Jacobs soon left New York with his son and returned to Chicago after Piett flattened his tires and booted his car claiming it was parked in Tevin Felth's parking space. His duties in Chicago were similar to Khayman's in New York which included keeping the troops of the local Imperial garrison in line. Chicago He soon became involved with keeping the Chicago Outfit from joining forces with the Donatelli Crime Organization. The outfit had filed numerous motions in the courts to stop Jacobs and Imperial troops from interfering with its business. However, judges had refused to grant these motions as doing so would be encouraging criminal activity. Jacobs had also been chasing the hitmen responsible for the deaths of his father and wife. Haddonfield and Darth Sidious Jacobs' territory in Chicago also included the Town of Haddonfield of which he visited in 2008 after a call for all available Jedi was issued in response to the sudden appearance of Darth Sidious in the surrounding areas of the town. The Haddonfield Police Department also proved to be somewhat of an annoyance to him as the disposal of the Sith Lord by Michael Myers had now allowed the department to focus more on other criminal organizations that had been able to hide themselves while Myers chased after Sidious. Jacobs feeling the stresses of Haddonfield combined with being a single father to a Force-Sensitive child and his overbearing family in New York sent Curtis Morlandt to Haddonfield after Myers ended up running the department. In 2010, Jacobs encountered Myers again after he traveled to New York upon receiving word that Sidious had killed Bryan Khayman. Jacobs remained in the city long enough to ensure that Sidious was finally defeated before returning to Chicago. During this encounter, Myers mentioned to Jacobs that the FBI had offered him Khayman's vacant position. A year later, Jacobs received word that Myers had taken the offer and moved to New York along with his family and close friends. In 2016, he received word that his great-grandmother Yetta had passed away, but was unable to attend the funeral due to work. He later came into possession of Windu's Lightsaber which he would be advised in January 2020 by Windu's Force-Ghost to send to Spectres member Darius Carpenter in New York as Darius had recently discovered his own Force-Sensitivity and had a legal claim to the item. Jacobs would send the item to Carpenter care of Tevin Felth's office as he had no idea of any other place to send it. Personal life He tended to disconnect his phone to avoid calls from his mother Fran and overbearing grandmother Sylvia who was obsessed with him remarrying despite Khayman having explained to her the risks involved. His mother also sent him packages every week to the extent that Marcus gave the baked goods to the Imperials stationed in Chicago. During his spare time, Marcus enjoyed spending time with his son Milo and often ignored when the boy caused problems at his school. Jacobs had thought about sending Milo to New York for Jedi training and to avoid the violence that has plagued Chicago in recent years. However in 2016, he decided that it wasn't a good idea as Fran had joined him in Chicago by then and respected his wishes for her not to interfere with how he raised Milo. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters